Some particle therapy systems use an accelerator to generate a particle beam for treating afflictions, such as tumors. In some particle therapy systems, particles are accelerated in orbits inside a cavity in the presence of a magnetic field, and are removed from the cavity through an extraction channel. A magnetic field regenerator generates a magnetic field bump near the outside of the cavity to distort the pitch and angle of some orbits so that they precess towards, and eventually into, the extraction channel. A beam, comprised of the particles (the “particle beam”), exits the extraction channel.
The particle beam is used to treat a patient. Typically, a tumor is targeted with the particle beam in order to destroy all or part of the tumor. Application of the particle beam to an appropriate site includes positioning the patient so that the beam can be applied to the target.